


Disney for a Day

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I’m heading to Disney World tomorrow and was hoping you could do a story where it has been the reader’s lifelong dream to go and so Crowley takes her? Please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney for a Day

Warnings: None

Fic:

“We should go somewhere,” you say, shutting your book out of boredom.

“Where Love?” Crowley asks, taking a sip of whiskey, “I took you to France last week, and Italy before that. Before that it was South Africa.”

“Disney World,” you interrupt him, answering his question.

“Are you serious?” he asks, surprised by your answer, “Out of all the places on Earth, why there?”

“It’s the happiest place on Earth,” you respond.

“What? Hell isn’t happy enough for you?” he jokes.

“Please can we go?” you ask, “It’s never got to go as a kid and I’ve always wanted to see it. It’ll be fun!”

“I suppose,” Crowley says, “But I’m not so sure about the last part.” Crowley snaps his fingers and you feel the air become hot and humid. You find yourself on Main Street inside the park, Cinderella’s castle at the end of it.

“Let’s go!” you say, tugging his hand like a five year old. Crowley follows you through the park, going on ride after ride and meeting character after character. The perk of having a demon with you was that you could skip the long lines, no need for fast passes.

His favorite rides were the Haunted House and the Tower of Terror. He seemed to actually be enjoying himself, until you made him get on the Small World ride. Crowley hated every second of it, which of course made you love every second. You made him ride it twice in a row, just to torture him a little.

“That is the cruelest form of torture I’ve ever been forced to endure,” Crowley says after getting off the ride for the second time. You can’t help but smile. “I’ve done Hell all wrong,” he says, “I got the waiting in lines part right, but that bloody song should play over and over again through the intercom.”

“Oh come on Crowley,” you say, “It’s not that bad. Sing it with me! It’s a small world after all, it’s a small world after all, it’s a small, small world!”

“Stop!” Crowley exclaims, “You’ll drive me mad!” You laugh at his comments before dragging him off to the next ride.

As the day winds down, you decide to do some shopping. You stop at one of the stalls and pick out a pair of Mickey Mouse ears and place them on top of Crowley’s head.

“Awe, you’re adorable,” you laugh, his frown only making the situation more hysterical, “Wait, these are better.” You take the Mickey ears off his head and replace them with a pair of Minnie Mouse ears that have a large pink bow with white polka dots on it.

“I think I prefer the first pair,” Crowley says, taking the first pair back and taking off the pair he’s wearing. You pick out a pair for yourself and go to buy them.

“So, anything else you’d like to do before I take you home?” he asks you.

“Can we stay for the fireworks?” you ask.

“Of course Love,” Crowley tells you, “And we’ll have the best seat in the house.” A few minutes before the fireworks begin, Crowley snaps his fingers.

When the world steadies, you’re unsure of where you are. As you look around, you realize that you’re inside Cinderella’s castle. “Are we allowed to be here?” you ask excitedly.

“I’m a King remember?” he asks, “A castle is where I belong.” A smug smile crosses his lips.

You walk to the window, Crowley behind you. Looking out over the park, you hear music start to play and then the fireworks begin. Crowley takes your hand as the two of you watch the fireworks go off.

“Thank you Crowley,” you say quietly, “This has been one of the best vacations I’ve ever had.”

Crowley wraps an arm around your shoulder. “No need to thank me Love, you know I’d do anything for you,” he says, “Even endure that bloody song a thousand times if I had to.” You giggle and begin singing ‘It’s a Small World’ again as you and Crowley watch the fireworks go off.


End file.
